Don't give up
by NeleRosa
Summary: On a Saterday night Hermione meats the man of her dreams.


AN: I wrote this while listening to wonderful life of hurts. I just couldn't get it out of my head. It was driving me crazy. Now my head is my own again and I'm sharing the story with you. I hope it's OK. Please do correct grammatical or spelling errors. Enjoy. 

**I stare across the river from the rail of the bridge. I just can't do this anymore. I can't be the son my father wants me to be. But what was I thinking? How in Merlin's name did I ever believe running was a good option? I have no idea where I am. Somewhere in muggle London I assume. Maybe I should jump. No one would miss me anyway.**

_I'm glad I'm in the muggle world. I love the wizarding world but this still feels like home. Especially since Voldermort is gaining more and more followers. It was really hard to find a job after graduating from Hogwarts, I wanted something with flexible hours so I can do my best for the Order. I almost didn't notice the figure on my left while driving across the bridge. It's sitting hunched on the railing. Good lord, he isn't going to jump, is he? Without a second thought I park my car and jump out._

**I feel a hand on my shoulder. I'm paralyzed for a second. They can't have found me already! As I reach for my wand, I hear a familiar voice. "Don't let go! Don't jump! Please lets talk."**

_As the figure, well man, turns around I notice his telltale blond hair. I surpress a gasp. "Malfoy...?" He looks deathly pale. For some reason I can't help but feel sorry for him._

**"Granger." Just my luck. "Just leave me." I can't handle the fighting that will definitly follow. We always fight. "What are you doing here?" she asks, "You do know you're in muggle London?" Trust the know-it-all to state the obvious. "I don't want your company."**

_I'm torn between turning around and going home or taking a seat next to him. He looks so lost and lonely. As the rain starts pouring down I decide to take a seat next to him on the railing. I can listen if he needs it. And I don't want him to jump if I leave. I would never forgive myself. I never hated him, I don't want him dead._

**I stiffen when I sense her next to me. I'm hyperaware of how close our bodies are. What is she playing at? I glance to my right. The rain makes her hair even more frizzy than usual and she has dark circles under her eyes. "I screwed up." I blurt out. "I screwed up and I don't know how to fix it." She says nothing, she just looks at me. I feel a lone tear rolling down my cheek. "My father wants me to get the mark. My mom wants it too. But I can't! I can't follow a madman who wants to kill people because they aren't pure!" I pause to take a breath. "How can I want someone like you dead?" Why am I telling her this? But I can't stop talking. "I did everything for my family and now they are out for my blood. I can't go back. I probably wouldn't survive my punishment. And even if I did, I wouldn't survive my shame, I would kill myself before the month ended."**

_I don't know how to react to his statement. I just stare at him. Without thinking I take his hand in mine. "I'll help you." The rain is by now a heavy downpour. I'm cold and wet. We can't stay out here. "Let's go." I climb down the railing and help him down. My heart breaks. He looks nothing like his usual self, he looks broken._

**I'm numb. I feel nothing but the small warm hand in mine, guiding me. I don't feel the rain. I don't feel my tears. I don't feel.**

_He follows me without a struggle. I talk softly to him. I can't seem to reach him in his bubble. "it will be OK," I say while buckeling him up. "Don't give up," I say while starting my car, "life is wonderful eventhough it now feels like you're at rockbottom." He doesn't react. He cries and cries and cries silently. We arrive at my appartment. I take his hand again and guide him upstairs. I just wish he would talk. Anything but this impassivity. When we're inside I take him to the bathroom. He's soaking wet and I'm too. I start peeling his clothing of. Layer by layer. I remove his coat and put it in the sink. I unlace his shoes and take of his socks. He just let's me. I hesitate, but then I start unbuttoning his shirt and push it of his shoulders. I pick it up and put it in the sink. I can't help but notice his abs and strong arms. When I look in the mirror, however, I notice a dozen of scars. Smaller ones, as long as my pinky, and bigger ones as long as my arm. I surpress a gasp. I unbuckle his belt and remove his pants. His boxers I leave on._

**I can feel her warm hands taking of my clothes. I'm cold. Impassive.**

_I make quick work of my own clothes untill I'm in just my bra and panties. I turn on the shower and grab some towels. The biggest and fluffiest ones in my closet. I take Malfoy's hand and maneuver him under the hot water._

**The hot water seems to revive me. I start to feel warmer. I look at the woman in front of me. She has closed her eyes while soaping and rinsing her hair. She's gorgeous. I inch closer and inspect her. She looks just like me, like a pureblood. She has arms and legs. She breaths and thinks. And she is much kinder than any of us would ever be. Maybe I did make the right choice by running.**

_When I open my eyes, I'm standing almost nose to nose with him. Before I can stop myself I reach up to touch his face. When he doesn't recoil I let my fingers travel over his cheeks and mouth. I want to kiss him so bad. "Malfoy... I... I..." He looks at me with a hint of a smile and I can't help myself. I push him up against the wall and kiss him._

**For a moment I don't react but then I put my arms around her and kiss her back hard. She starts kissing my neck and I groan. "Granger..."**

_I stop abrubtly. What am I doing? He's fragile. He just broke with his family! "Malfoy... I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have done that!"_

**What is she talking about? I enjoyed it. I want more. Before she can step out of the shower, i grab her and kiss her hard. "Don't apologize.," I say, "You made me realize I made the right choice." I kiss her again, "You made me realize my life isn't over." I pull her close to me.**

_My hands start travelling across his back and his arms. I feel him pressed against me and I feel more, better than I ever have felt. I moan as he kisses me on that little place between my shoulder and neck. I turn the shower of._

**Starting to protest I grab her around her waist. "let's dry ourselves of?" she seems really shy. " maybe we can procede this somewhere else?"**

**"I want to dry you of..." I grab a towel and start with her face and shoulders. I push the straps of her bra to the side and pepper little kisses on the skin I have dried. She's so beautiful. I wish I could do this forever. Gauging her reaction my hands roam to her back. "Can I take it of?"**

_Breathless I nod my head. I have never reacted to someone like this. His touch makes my skin feel like it's on fire. For a moment I think of the reaction of Harry and Ron when they'll find out. But than I lose that train of thought when he takes my nipple in his mouth._

**Her moan is the most erotic sound I ever heard. I would, I will, do anything to hear it again. The towel lays lost on the flour as I pull her closer to me. She kisses me and I swear I feel like this is meant to be. "Bedroom," she murmers between kisses, "please..." and I follow her out the door down the hall. My boxer left on a coffeetable, her panties trown over a lampshade.**

_I push him unto my bed. He looks at me trough hooded eyes and I feel the most gorgeous and sexy woman in this world. I crawl on him and kiss his neck. I pepper small kisses across his chest, following his happy trail down. I peek trough my eyelashes; his eyes are closed, his mouth open in a small 'o'. I take him in my mouth and am rewarded with a moan. I expirement with my tongue and feel his hand snake in my hair._

**I lose all rational thought. She makes me want to groan and moan, so I bite my lip. I am so close, to close. I pull her up to my chest and kiss her. "I don't want it to end just yet." She looks a bit smug at my statement. I can taste myself on her lips and it turns me on even more. Gently I push her on her back.**

_I love how he is firm and yet gentle. I feel him pressing against my tummy and moan. "Draco..." he looks as surprised as I feel._

**"Hermione," I try her name. I like how it sounds. "Hermione..." And I kiss her again. "Do you want this?" I ask. She nods her head.**

_I moan as he pushes into me. I feel myself stretching to accomodate him. We find a perfect tempo and I feel something building up inside of me. We're alone in a little bubble. There's no one else but us and it feels amazing._

**As we come, I wispher "Thank you." I'm not sure for what I am thanking her. Spend we lay together. I pull her close to me and stroke the hair off of her forehead. I plant a little kiss and smile.**

_"We need to talk Draco." I say after some time, "We have to figure out a plan." I lay on my side, my head on his chest. "You can stay here if you want to?"_

**"What about your friends?" I grimace as I think of Scareface and Weasel's face. "What about the Order?" My mood grows sour.**

_"We'll figure something out. Don't let go of me. Don't give up." I say while planting a kiss on his chest. "Life will be wonderful when Harry defeats Voldermort." And you are the man of my life, I can feel it I think to myself._

**From that moment on I believed in a wonderful life for me. A life together with her. One day we would be happy in a world without Voldermort. I won't give up.**


End file.
